Star Trek TNG: Shore Leave on Paradiso
by AdmiralJaymes
Summary: Join the Enterprise-D crew as they take 1 months shore leave on the mysterious Starbase known as Paradiso. Discover a mystery lost in paradise.


Chapter 1: The Walking Computer

 _Captains Log Stardate: 4295.3_

 _The crew of the starship Enterprise have been working hard and long for the past 18 earth months. I have displayed my ongoing gratitude to the crew at every moment I can spare. They have gone above and beyond the expectations of any starship crew. My biggest commendations are to Lieutenant Jaymes. Lieutenant Jaymes has been stationed on the Bridge under orders of Chief Medical Officer Dr. Crusher. She is the first response medical unit on the Bridge should anything go wrong. She works 6 days a week and will sometimes be required in the Medical Bay. The other medical officers that replace her on alternate shifts are great but do not provide the outstanding service that Lieutenant Jaymes does._

 _Lieutenant Jaymes has been working very closely with Lieutenant Worf on tactical on the Bridge. I believe Lt. Jaymes will make an excellent tactical officer should the medical field not satisfy her. She is an exemplary example of how the Enterprises' crew works with outstanding dedication to ship and Captain._

 _In 3 days the Enterprise will make a 1 month stop at Starbase 1300. This Starbase has a team of 1200 engineers who will work to improve the Enterprises' systems like warp and impulse engines, weapons, life support, medical, navigation and a whole lot of other little systems. This Starbase has a whole planet of tropical paradise for our crew to have a well deserved 1 month shore leave._

 _Picard Out._

Lt. Jaymes stepped out of Starbase 1300 with a sigh of relief and grin on her face. She had made her final report to Dr. Crusher and she was free for 1 month. This Starbase was also known as Paradiso for its lush tropical jungles and beaches. Treehouses were scattered all over the Jungle as a secluded getaway for weary Starfleet crew on shore leave.

Lt. Jaymes by chance was assigned to the same Treehouse as some of the Senior Officers aboard the Enterprise. In her house she had Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Counsellor Troi and Lt. Commander Data.

Speaking of Data, Jaymes spotted him walking around near the Starbase doors looking rather confused. The android still had his uniform on and was continuously looing back and forth at the Jungle and Starbase.

Jaymes decided to approach Data since he was in her Treehouse.

"Mr. Data, can I help you?"

Data turned around to Jaymes and said "Yes, I cannot grasp the concept of 'holiday'. Androids do not need a 'break' from work."

Jaymes smiled at Data's curious nature. "Sir, this is an opportunity for you to analyse this planet, discover new things for your database. Analyse human behaviour in a relaxed environment."

Data paused for a moment. "Quite correct Lieutenant."

Jaymes was anxious to get to her House and explore. She turned from the Jungle to Data. "Mr. Data, would you care to join me on my way to our Treehouse?"

Data turned his gaze to Lt. Jaymes' stone grey eyes. "Most certainly."

To locate their Treehouse, Data and Jaymes returned to the Starbase and were beamed to their House. It was quicker than taking a jungle buggy and getting lost. Not that Jaymes was going to get lost with a walking computer.

When they arrived at the House, they landed on a deck spanning 360 degrees of jungle. The timber was dark stained and the whole building was nestled in a tall tree in the canopy of the Jungle.

Data and Jaymes walked through sliding doors on one side of the deck and were greeted with a 21st Century style jungle bungalow living room. It had comfy lounge chairs in an arrangement with views of the Jungle. In the centre was a large glass coffee table. On the wall adjacent to the sliding doors was a large computer screen.

On the right side of the deck entrance was a small kitchenette with a replicator and cooking facilities matching the 21st Century. With the kitchenette included a small dining table to fit six human adults.

Walking through the lounge room Data was rapidly observing with his eyes replicating rapid eye movement in sleep. "This 'Treehouse' replicates early 21st Century styling."

Jaymes took her eyes off the kitchenette and turned to Data. "Old-school and relaxing."

"Old-school?"

Jaymes half-frowned. "Traditional."

Data nodded. Jaymes shook her head.

At the back of the room Jaymes was greeted with a hallway that housed 3 bedrooms. The one on the left side of the hallway was for Picard and Riker. The one on the right would be for herself and Troi. And the last room at the end of the hallway was for Data.

Jaymes entered her bedroom. On each side was a single bed. Jaymes took the one to the right and opened the cupboard. Inside was a khaki gown. Jaymes popped it on and walked out to the lounge.

There was a whoosh of air in Jaymes' face, she looked up. 21st Century ceiling fans were spinning. Jaymes looked over to Data who was standing next to the computer screen.

"Mr. Data, sir, why are these fans on?"

The android turned to Jaymes and said "My observations prove there is not enough airflow throughout this room to be of comfort to humans."

Jaymes curved her lips. "A very nice gesture. It was quite muggy in here."

Data turned his head slightly "Muggy?" He paused for a moment. "Unpleasantly warm or humid."

Jaymes giggled. "I am going to learn a lot off you this coming month."


End file.
